Ebak Sison
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia = undefined | player = Ebak the cat | spouse(s) = Rin | mother = Trisha Anne Sison | father = Henry James Sison | siblings = Charlotte Mary Sison}} Ebak Scott Sison, Starfleet file 261850, was a Starfleet captain in the Federation who fought in several wars. He is known for commanding the . (Star Trek: Zealous) Origin Ebak was born in the city of , in 2359, the youngest of two children. His older sister was born in 2354. He was born naturally a week earlier than expected, healthy, except for one problem: his hearing. Ebak was born completely deaf in his left ear. With no aid at all, however, his remaining ear was still fully active and even compensated for his loss of hearing in one ear. During his youth, he found his father telling him tales of glorious battles against "bad men". At the time, he found these tales exciting; little did he know that the events actually happened. The telling of stories from his father caused him to look up to the stars, saying to himself that he would one day explore the stars as others did. When he was 4, he and his family visited the Starfleet Museum. It was here where Ebak became inspired and entranced by several starships, such as the old Apollo and . At the age of 5, he suffered a scar over his right eyebrow due to a slash from a hook on his sister's doll house. When Ebak was 7 years old, he encountered a young Klingon who attended his school. The young Klingon was the butt of many jokes, pranks and bullying by others. Although young, Ebak took a stand on this and started a long friendship with the Klingon. The Klingon's name was Hu'lak and was the son of a human and a Klingon. The two found themselves with each other when there was nothing to do. Ebak had vast memories of going down to the river and swimming with Hu'lak and his other friends. It wasn't until nine years later that the two parted. His father, Henry James Sison, was part of Starfleet and eventually transferred to Section 31 later in his life. He was not well known, but congratulated for his presence at the Battle of Vixen I in command of the USS Sutherland NCC-72015-A along with the Fallen Angel Squadron (FAS). The battle was won, crippling Dominion and Cardassian forces during the Dominion War. Academy years First year (2376) The first year was the roughest for Ebak; he was well respected by his tutors for being intelligent and some dared call him "gifted", but loathed by his fellow cadets, the result of him reporting one or two instances (even though if not reported could have proved dangerous). Near the end of his first year in the Academy, he and his family temporarily vacated their house on Earth and moved to a planet out of the way of the Genesis Wave. Luckily the wave never reached Earth and he soon returned to his home planet. Second year (2377) He managed to earn a few of his fellow cadets' respect by helping them out with their problems. By this year, Ebak had earned all of his tutors' respect, especially his history tutor who gave him the opportunity to teach the class (not surprising, since he was interested in Earth's past). However, he declined. Usually, his fellow cadets could find him playing the old game of "chess" in his quarters, either with someone or alone. He also was part of a team to study the Ba'ku, just weeks before Lieutenant Commander Data revealed the Federation to the Bak'u. After studying them and hearing about the Federation being revealed to them, Ebak read up on the Bak'u and their origin. The Bak'u became the first race to earn Ebak's respect; he was amazed how they were able to let go of technology. Third year (2378) Upon hearing about the , Ebak started to read up on the ship and anyone associated with it, including Captain James Tiberius Kirk. The adventures further inspired Ebak to succeed and rise to become at least a captain. However, the Enterprise would not be the first thing on his mind as he and his friends celebrated the return of the with a large party. Fourth year (2379) The Kobayashi Maru scenario was the next challenge for Ebak and his fellow cadets. Knowing what would come, Ebak trained and even practiced (and failed) the scenario. While reading up about Spock and Kirk, he found an interesting fact about Kirk, who had apparently been the first to pass the scenario by reprogramming the simulation. Furthermore, while reading about one of his ancestors, he noticed how his great-great-grandfather had supposedly taught Julienne Cochrane in the tactical department for a very short time. Hearing about a descendant of Cochrane he looked for information about her and heard lots of rumors from teachers and students. Ebak wasn't sure what was true or not. With this information, Ebak did the same as Kirk: He modified the program. Hacking into the KM scenario, he programmed it so the Romulan warbirds would retreat after a barrage of torpedoes. This earned him not the award for Original Thinking, but an Award for Extra Work, as the teachers knew that Ebak had to have read up on Kirk to find out how to pass the test. The S.H.P. Soon after Ebak graduated from the Academy, Ebak's father had a long talk about his heritage. In the talk, his father revealed close Federation secrets that were only for his son's ears, one of which shocked Ebak the most and caused a rift to grow between him and his parents. Before Ebak was even born, while his mother was only just two weeks into her pregnancy, Section 31 was looking for candidates for the "Super Human Project" open only to humans and Starfleet officers; however, the candidates had to have been embryos at the time. Ebak's father was pressured into entering his unborn child into the program. The program called for super-humans to be created using genetic engineering, similar to the likes of Khan Noonien Singh and his followers, to create the ultimate Starfleet officer. They achieved this in a different way, by combining elements of other races' DNA, giving some subjects Klingon strength, etc. This, surprisingly, led to no outside appearance changes of any subjects. The experiments were not a total failure but were not deemed a success either. The subjects were grown as normal human beings and displayed slightly enhanced features over standard humans, albeit of little difference. However, years later, several subjects out of the original ten started to experience pains, all at different times. Over the years, a majority of the subjects had experienced the same pains. As the years progressed, subject after subject passed away one by one, leaving only three who entered the Academy, one of whom was Ebak. The other seven subjects passed away at different times. Upon inspecting their bodies, it was noticed that they had gained features associated with one particular race; for example one subject looked Klingon. Upon inspection, it was realized that it was due to the DNA modification. By the time Ebak finished the Academy, he was the only living experiment left. He himself was on a heavy set of drugs which reduced the pains that he was now getting while aboard the USS Zealous. Assignment to the USS Zealous Ebak graduated from the Academy in 2379 and was immediately assigned to the , a ship. His first mission was helping the race he admired so much, the Bak'u. The Zealous was sent to deliver some weird worms that the Bak'u used to communicate with other colonies. Unfortunately, the event ended in tears with the creatures attacking the crew and were killed. The Zealous crew also were forced to destroy an abandoned Federation station that was falling out of its orbit. The crew of the Zealous beamed down to apologize. During this time a rogue Klingon pirate named H'kla murdered Ebak's parents. Knowing that H'kla would be a threat and the vengeance for justice caused Ebak to gain and keep an eye on H'kla and his dealings via an old friend. Marriage Due to the mutation caused by his modified DNA, Ebak mutated into a Caitian, more human than most Caitians, but still a Caitian, blending in well with them. The Zealous took him to Cait to perform a ritual that all Caitians must undergo when coming of age. Since he was now a Caitian and past the age, he had to perform the ritual. While he was there, he met a beautiful woman by the name of Rin, also a half-breed. Her mother was Caitian while her father was human. She was already serving in Starfleet on Outpost 163 on Cait when he arrived. The two began to talk in the free time that the Zealous crew had agreed to take their shore leave. Although she couldn't be reassigned to the Zealous the two kept in touch. Almost a year later the two married in a clearing in the forest R'amu on Cait. Although the marriage would be tested, Ebak serving on the USS Zealous while Rin was transferred to the USS Dawnstar years before, Ebak would be assigned to the Dawnstar himself. Assignment to the USS Dawnstar Over his prominent years, Ebak rose quickly through the ranks and was eventually transferred to the , an ship, as a first officer to Captain Maxwell Harris. Assuming command On September 26th 2384 the USS Dawnstar was attacked by a supposed Federation ship sporting the registry [[ISS Thunderchild (ICC-63549)|ISS Thunderchild (ICC-63549)]]. During the attack, Captain Harris was killed. Being the first officer, Ebak quickly assumed command and managed to disable and escaped the attacking ship. Adventures of the Dawnstar On September 29th 2384 the Dawnstar arrived at Betazed and assisted the Lionheart in curing the planet from a deadly plague, by launching fighters to administer the cure via a spray into the atmosphere. The Dawnstar failed to find any sign of Captain Azanialix Ja'arda of the and proceeded to Earth to receive its refit to a . While at Earth he also commissioned a runabout for his own personal use, he christened it *[[Archer (runabout)|The Archer]]. Section 31 After the incident with the Dawnstar, the Dawnstar was offered a chance to become a Section 31 ship. Ebak thought long and hard about it and eventually accepted, with his crew also accepting posts as Section 31 agents. The Dawnstar was repainted and fitted with experimental weaponry and became an active Section 31 ship, mostly patrolling the Alpha Quadrant under cloak. Eventually, it came to Ebak's attention that there was bribery going on in the upper command of Section 31. After reading a report of a small Dominion fleet heading through the Alpha Quadrant, he responded by heading to the location, defying orders in the process. What he found there shocked him: Federation ships, non-Section 31, destroyed with type XI (rather than type X) phaser scorch marks on their hulls -- and only Section 31 knew that. Upon inspecting the computers of the USS Dashu, Ebak found that the captain had discovered the same corruption in Section 31. The organization was working with several Romulan, Klingon, Cardassian and Dominion groups to end their alliances with one another, not trusting either faction. He took the logs to the Starfleet Admiralty, without luck. He was arrested on the charge of "treason". It was then that he realized that he had gone to the wrong person about the issue and that the Admiralty was in on it. While transporting him on a Section 31 ship to the penal colony Rura Penthe, the convoy was attacked by the USS Dawnstar and the Fallen Angel Squadron, acting on their own. After the rescue, he was able to send the files incriminating the corrupted officers to someone who would make sure that justice was given, Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Following these events, Ebak transferred himself and his crew out of Section 31 to regular duty, washing his hands completely of Section 31. Later, while on assignment, The Archer, his personal runabout was destroyed. As a result, he commissioned a specially made yacht that would replace the Dawnstar's current one. The result was a yacht with shields, 2 phasers and a single torpedo launcher...with only 6 torpedoes. He was disappointed to have a less armored vehicle, but he had something none the less. The most difficult part was coming up with a name for it. He remembered his 20th century history about how Queen Elizabeth II's royal yacht was called HMY Britannia. In honor of this and his British heritage, he named the yacht . Personal profile Ebak has a deep voice and a slight Norfolk accent, although it is easy to pick out that he is British. He likes to meet new people and make new friends. However, he can usually be found in his quarters playing a game of chess against the computer or on the holodeck in one of its programs. He is a relaxed person who believes in change. He enjoys a good laugh and likes to hang out with his friends in a social environment. However, he doesn't usually tell personal stuff, nor information he thinks others shouldn't need to know. Ebak is easy to get along with and does not judge people too harshly; it's difficult to find someone he doesn't like. He is very intelligent, witty and can notice even the smallest of details, probably from the books he's read over the years. He is also known for unorthodox methods, not only in maintaining a starship and coordinating with his crew, but also in conflict, including making one enemy ship destroy another by just evading their torpedoes by inches. Likes *Good old English food *Chess *Comedy *The company of his friends *Reading *The holodeck *Poker Dislikes *Being forced to do things against his moral view *Discrimination *Section 31 *Politics *Aggressive behavior among the crew Hobbies *Chess (3D or regular) *Meeting new people *Relaxing holodeck programs (See below for specific programmes) *Training with a rapier *Attempts to learn how to use a bat'leth *Reading Sherlock Holmes novels or short stories. The Holodeck Ebak likes to escape from his busy reality. He likes to indulge in several programmes, of many types. Historical: *NX-01 Enterprise logs. *USS Enterprise NCC-1701 logs. *Flight of the Phoenix *First Contact Entertainment *Sherlock Holmes Series **The Hound of the Baskervilles (As observer and Holmes) *Varjak Paw (As observer) *Harry Potter (As observer) *Macbeth (As observer and as Macbeth) *Romeo and Juliette (Ebak as Romeo and Rin as Juliette) *Back to the Future *Star Wars *Two Ronnies shows *Lee Evan's shows *Billy Connolly's Shows Custom programmes The Blue Bar: One of Ebak's custom programmes. The user(s) appear in a restaurant/bar on Earth, specifically the City of Norwich in England. The user may order a drink at the bar and converse with the people in the bar restaurant/bar which include a few well-known comedians from the UK, such as Ronnie Corbett, Ronnie Barker, Lee Evans, Billy Connolly, Eric Morecambe, Ernie Wise and Peter Kay. However, there are more activities the user(s) can do, such as dance to any music of their choice and even eat food (Thanks to a replicator inside the holodeck). Relationships Q Q has always been interested in the SHP "subjects". Ebak was visited at a young age, where Q appeared in the guise of . Whan Ebak was 16 he was visited by Q again, who informed him that he was keeping a close eye on him and was interested in Ebak's altered DNA. Q asked Ebak if he would consider going on a small trip with him. Ebak declined, only to have no choice in the matter; the result was hostility to Q, hitting him square in the jaw. Q merely responded by sending Ebak back and saying "You punch hard..but need lessons..perhaps a Benjamin Sisko can help?." Years later, he met Q once again aboard the USS Zealous, on a simple courtesy call. Rin His wife and beloved. Ebak first met her while on Cait performing a ritual that Caitians undergo at puberty. Since he was not born Caitian and mutated after his teenage years, he was called to Cait to go through the ceremony. His sister attended as did a few local citizens of the small village in which he had the ceremony, where he met Rin. She was intrigued with him, a human-born man within the body of a hybrid. The two started to date during the short time the Zealous was visiting though he soon had to leave Cait and her behind. When shore leave came, Ebak got a transport to Cait and spent his leave with her, exploring Cait and learning about the Caitian culture. Within months, their love began to flourish. It wasn't a long time later that he proposed and the two were wed. Montgomery Scott Ebak's ancestor. Ebak and his distant relative almost had a father-son relationship. Whenever Ebak got the chance to see his relative, he jumped at the chance; it always cheered him up no matter what was going on. Through his ancestor, he met such people as James T. Kirk and his son Joseph. Scotty admired Ebak for passing the Kobayashi Maru simulator. However, Scotty was a little disappointed that Ebak did not have the knack of engineering Scotty had. Scotty usually talked to Rin for hours on end about engineering, it was at those moments that Ebak disappeared...he knew that there shared one thing in common...they didn't like to be interrupted while talking about engineering. James T. Kirk Ebak met Kirk through his ancestor, Scotty. Kirk and Ebak were friendly, not exactly good friends, but they said hello to each other whenever they saw each other. Ebak visited him on Chal occasionally to go rock-climbing though Ebak wasn't very good at it. Joseph Kirk Ebak grew attached to Kirk's son. The two became very close friends and Ebak even considered teaching the young Klingon-Vulcan-Romulan-human in the art of using a rapier, which Ebak described as "a gentleman's sword." Ebak attended a small funeral on Chal when Joseph was presumed dead accompanied by Scotty. Places visited This is a list of places (stations, planets, and sectors) Ebak has visited over the years. *The Briar Patch ** **Deep Space 12 *Bajoran system **Bajor **Deep Space 9 *Sol system **Earth (homeworld; born there and has a house there) **Mars ***Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards **Pluto *Starbase 27 (previously Empok Nor) *Cait (second homeworld; has a house there as well) **Starbase 152 (a starbase orbiting Cait) *Starfleet Museum (once commandeered a ship there in an emergency) Other ships This is a list of ships that Ebak has been on, whether assigned or just visiting. * * * * * (while visiting one of his friends) Appearances *''Star Trek: Broken Mirror'' (coming soon) *''Tamerlane'' (comic; E3 version of Ebak) *''World War II: Aftermath'' (coming soon) *''Star Trek: Mirror Disaster'' (coming soon) Alternate versions *Ebak Sison (mirror): The Ebak Sison from the mirror universe, captain of the . *Ebak Sison (E2): The E2 version of Ebak. The USS Dawnstar accepts a mission into the mirror universe; however during the mission an accident sends them back in time to a 21st century Terran Empire. The Dawnstar crash-lands. A majority of the crew dies in the crash and the remainder are captured and killed by the Terran Empire. *Ebak Sison (E3): The E3 version of Ebak. An accident renders Ebak alone in the 23rd century; he rejoins Starfleet of that generation and becomes an ensign on board the . *Ebak Sison (E4): 1947: Germany wins World War II and begins a new world order. Some accept control while others fight. 439 years later in the year 2386, General Ebak Sison continues the resistance against the Starfleet of that timeline, a title handed down to him from the previous leader. (Author's note: I apologize if this offends anyone, I have no intention of that, I merely thought it would be an interesting story arc). *Ebak Sison (E5): Up until the S.H.P., everything proceeded like the normal universe, but Ebak was not entered into the S.H.P., being sent directly into being a captain. He could not cope as he was not skilled in command, which led to the destruction of the USS Dawnstar with all hands lost. The loss tipped the balance of the war and the Federation was overthrown. *Ebak Sison (E6): In this universe, the USS Dawnstar encountered a Borg cube and in an attempt to escape the ship was captured by a tractor beam. After an attempt to take out the cube, the away team was captured and assimilated. Eventually, the whole crew was assimilated and Ebak became a member of the Collective. Due to this, the Borg eventually took over the Federation. *Ebak Sison (clone): A rogue Dominion organization succeeded in creating a clone of Ebak in 2387, stronger and agiler. They hoped that he would replace the real Ebak and crush Starfleet from within. *Ebak Sison (SW): An alternate universe version of Ebak set millions of years in the future, in a strange universe with . (Star Wars version. See fanon Star Wars wiki at a later date.) Trivia *Ebak's preferred weapon of choice is the type 3-B phaser rifle. *It has been confirmed that Ebak is a relative of Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. *Although in the tactical department, he has his relative's finess for engineering and is a fair shuttle pilot. *Ebak has a higher-than-average IQ. He was one of the few in Starfleet to not diverse into just one department and stick with studying across the board. Although he prefers to be in the tactical department, he can act in place of a science and engineering officer. The reason for this is that he was part of the superhuman project and one of the race's genes tied into the subjects' DNA were a Vulcan’s IQ, which is very high. He is not as smart as a Vulcan due to conflict between the Vulcan and Klingon DNA, which brought the IQ down just enough to only be above-average IQ. *Ebak commissioned a special runabout for his own personal use, christened the Archer. *He was unsure about Captain Azanialix Ja'arda of the but eventually grew to consider her a great friend and ally. *Ebak is the fifth person ever to pass the Kobayashi Maru scenario, the previous being (in chronological order) James T. Kirk, David Forrester, Julienne Cochrane, and Phoenix Bondi. *Ebak is one of five Sisons (and the latest) to be posted in service on a starship. *Ebak was not fond of the Dawnstar originally; he didn't like the Akira or Gemini classes. His view on both classes changed after serving a while on the ships, seeing how much of a good hit-and-run ship the Akira was and a heavy hitter that the Gemini was. He gained control of the then-christened Dawnstar-class thinking that the ship looked a little old though eventually it grew on him after a while. See also *''Star Trek: Zealous'' * * * * * External links *Starfleet Legacy Alliance *[http://zealous.slasims.com Zealous main webpage (sign up for it here)] Sison, Ebak Sison, Ebak Sison, Ebak Sison, Ebak Sison, Ebak